


A Mother's Son

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: do_me_veela, M/M, Veela, Veela Harry, valentine fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted to do was return Draco's wand.  Unfortunately no one thought to warn him that he was a Veela, even though everyone knew about Lily.</p><p>The warning of Rape/Non-con is more specifically because it can be dub con, but there is no actual "force"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt immediately. This is actually the second fic that was started from it. I just hope that you like this.

**Title:** A Mother's Son  
 **Author:**[](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/) **cyn_ful**  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Prompt #:** 99\. Username: jeannie81  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 3560  
 **Summary:** All Harry wanted to do was return Draco's wand. Unfortunately no one thought to warn him that he was a Veela, even though everyone knew about Lily.  
 **Warning(s):** (highlight to read)*Possible dub-con*  
 **Beta:** Mary - thank you always!!! Aleysia - thank you for holding my hand and encouraging me! I couldn't have done it without you!  
Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
 **Authors Notes:** I loved this prompt immediately. This is actually the second fic that was started from it. I just hope that you like this.

Harry glanced around the Great Hall.  His nerves were still on edge.  He had done what he set out to do, but there was still so much left.  He sat down in his spot at the Gryffindor table and reached for a roll.  He set it in front of him and glanced around.

 

Not many people were in the hall this early.  Most people had gone back home after the final battle, but a few remained.  He noticed that Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table.  He had been unable to leave.  His father had been taken to Azkaban and his mother was working in the hospital wing.  

 

He had respect for her.  She knew when to change sides and play the cards close to her chest.  She knew it was best for her to be seen helping others, even as her husband was taken off to prison.  It was inevitable that he would end up there after the war, but the Aurors had mentioned a lessoned sentence for his actions in the final battle.

 

This left the younger Malfoy at Hogwarts practically alone.  Many of his housemates returned to their homes or stayed in the dungeons. Their fear was that someone might remember that they had been on the side of Voldemort during the final moments.

 

Harry rolled his shoulders feeling a weight settling on his back.  It felt hugely uncomfortable, but he could not shake the feeling.  He stared at the blond boy.  His hair was loose and not slicked back.  It was hanging slightly in his face as he ate his breakfast.  

 

Feeling the weight of the stare from Harry, Malfoy gazed at him.  He gave him a questioning look before returning to the oatmeal he had been eating.  He ignored the other boy.

 

Harry watched himself being dismissed and began to finger the wand that was in his hand.  He made a decision quickly.  He stood up and walked to where the blond was eating, thankful that not many people were in the room with them.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

The blond looked up at him questioning.  “Potter.”

 

“I just wanted…”  Harry bit his lower lip.  He was not sure how he was going to proceed, but he knew that he needed to.  

 

“Please spit it out, Potter.  I’m dying to know why you had to interrupt the most important meal of the day.”  He rolled his eyes and turned to face the other boy.

 

Harry looked down at his hands, still clutching the wand that was there.  “I wanted you to have…”  He did not know what was wrong with him.  Why was it so hard to give back the stupid wand.  He had felt the magic residing in the wand, felt it caressing his magic.  He had his wand back, but somehow this new wand seemed to seduce him.

 

Draco stood up, not wanting to face Harry who had a wand out.  “Are you stroking my wand, Potter?”  He cocked his head to the side and waited for a response.

 

Harry felt his face turn red.  This should have been easy.  He should already be back at his table eating.  He ran his fingers down the wand again, feeling as if he was about to cut off his own hand if he released it.

 

Draco held out a hand for it.  “Are you finally giving it to me?”

 

Harry looked up into the grey eyes watching him.  He moved his hand forward and brushed Draco’s fingers as the blond tried to grab hold of the wand.  He felt the tingle of electricity between their fingers and began to breath heavily.  His eyes widened as he stared at the other boy.

 

“Potter, are you alright?” The other one showed his hesitation by pulling back his fingers when they were caught in a vise-like grip.  “What are you doing?”

 

Harry took a deep breath.  He did not know what he was feeling, but the edginess that had been present was much deeper now.  “I don’t know,” he whispered feeling himself beginning to pant.

 

“Let go of my wrist.”

 

He tried to release the other boy, but found just as he was unable to give away the wand, he could not release the boy.  He took a step closer, licking his lips as if they were suddenly dry.  He felt a pain in his back and jerked forward, wrapping his arms around the blond.

 

Draco, although he was mesmerized by the other boy, was still wary and looking for an escape route.  He was not prepared when he was pulled harshly into the other boy’s arms.  He slipped an arm around the other boy as his body convulsed in front of him.  “Potter, we need to get you to Mother,” he said quickly realizing that the people in the Great Hall were all staring at the display going on.

 

Within moments Draco stumbled backwards and fell back on the table.  Harry leaning on top of him, sprouting wings of the darkest ebony.  The grey eyes widened as he saw the mass above his head.  He heard the gasps of the other occupants in the room, but that did not mean anything to him.  The emerald eyes were gazing down at him territorially.  They wanted to possess and claim.  He had seen that look before, but never directed at himself.

 

He did not take his eyes off of the one on top of him.  Slowly he began to squirm and move inch by inch onto the table.  He hoped that he would be able to escape by making it to the other side of the table.  He was wrong.  The other boy followed him, pressing him down onto the table once he was completely on it.  His breathing hitched as he watched the other’s head lower and closed his eyes as his lips were claimed.  

Draco stilled for a moment, enjoying the feel of the lips pressed to his.  Then he remembered who was kissing him.  He began to squirm a bit more, which only allowed the Gryffindor to slide his legs between Draco’s.  His hands were caught above his head and held there.  Harry lifted his head from the mind boggling kiss and Draco knew that he was lost.

 

“Harry, please can we go see Mother?  She can help you.” He tried to speak soothingly, but he was already afraid of what was coming.

 

Harry blinked his eyes and just kept staring at Draco.  He appeared to be warring within himself on what he was doing.  He was not aware of the people around them, just that Draco was below him.

 

“Harry, please, fight this.  You don’t want to do this.” Draco pleaded.  He could see others moving in closer.  Maybe if they were able to ease in without the other one noticing, but he knew that would be too much to hope for.

 

Blaise tried to aim a spell at Harry, but the spell rebounded as it hit an invisible barrier that was erected around their bodies on the table.  Draco blessed Blaise for trying, secretly wishing that Dumbledore were still alive.  He would be able to stop this.

 

Harry bent his head down and kissed him again.  He tried to not respond, but his body had other ideas.  He moaned into Harry’s mouth as the war began between their tongues.  

 

Harry ended the kiss and stared intently at Draco.  He knew there was a battle going on.  He had read enough on magical creatures to know that he was in trouble and there was quite possibly no way out of this.  “Do you want to do this here, Harry?  We could go somewhere more private.  Let’s just leave the Great Hall and find somewhere else to go.”

 

The brunette ran a finger down the side of Draco’s face as if memorizing it.  The soft tender caress calmed the blond completely.  He knew that he was not going to be hurt.  This was definitely not something that should be happening, but he knew that Harry was not going to hurt him.

 

He parted his lips as Harry leaned back in for another kiss.  This one was more demanding.  Draco sighed into the kiss and gave into the feelings.  He knew that there was not going to be anything that could stop what was happening, so he may as well enjoy himself.  He was beginning to feel as if he were in the eye of a storm, perfectly calm where he was but he could sense the maelstrom outside of the bubble they were enclosed in.  Life became rather surreal at that moment.

 

That is when the storm broke.  His shirt was torn open with buttons popping off.  He closed his eyes as they warm mouth left his and moved to his chest.  His hands were firmly in place over his head, held by magic.  He felt fingers and that mouth moving over his body.  He could only moan as the sensations multiplied.  

 

He was vaguely aware of his trousers being pulled off.  His body shivered at the coolness surrounding them.  That is when he felt the wetness claiming his cock.  He knew beyond a doubt that it was fully erect by this point.  His body arched up into the mouth claiming him.  He felt the teeth grazing him as the mouth expertly teased him.  “...Harry...”

 

The only recognition that he got from saying the other’s name was to feel the pull of his cock further into the other’s mouth.  “Oh Salazar...fuck me.”  His breathing was becoming heavier as he reveled in the sensations that was shooting up his body.  He arched into the mouth again.  

 

He shivered when he felt the warmth leave his cock.  “Oh, Harry,” he said weakly frustrated at not cuming yet.  He opened his eyes and watched the other boy.  He had removed his pants already, his shirt was shredded from where the wings had sprouted.  He looked like a dark angel kneeling above him.  

 

Draco strained at the magical restraints holding his hands in place.  He wanted to touch the body before him.  It was only fair.  He growled softly and then he watched as the emerald eyes found his again.  He swallowed or rather gulped when he saw the look in those eyes.  He watched the tanned body move predatorily up his body, the other cock just as hard as him.  

 

Draco never would have thought he would have found another’s cock as gorgeous, but he was beginning to feel something more knowing that he was about to be claimed.  There was nothing else for it.  It was happening and somehow afterwards they would figure something out.  He would have to have his lawyers researching to see what this could mean for him.

 

A spell was whispered and he felt a wetness as Harry continued to move up his body.  He captured his lips again in a kiss that made him lose his breath.  He realized that the claiming of his mouth was the beginning of the end.  Harry broke the kiss.  Draco could see the human side of the other still warring.  

 

“Please, Harry.”  Draco was not sure if he was asking for Harry to finish what he started or if it was a final plea to stop.  His eyes held onto Harry’s who at that moment raised up.  

 

He moved back down Draco’s body, letting his hands caress his chest.  The next thing that he knew, Harry sat firmly upon his cock.  

 

Draco sucked in breath at the sudden warmth surrounding him.  His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned.  “Fuck.”  He managed to open his eyes, knowing that the other had to be in pain, but it was not reflected upon his face.  All he saw was pure adoration upon the features gazing back at him.  That was when the other boy began to move.

 

He knew he was lost and the sensations of pure love were settling around him.  His body was not going to last long, especially with Harry setting a quick pace on top of him.  His frustration was building because he could not even touch the god above him.  “Harry.”  He arched upwards pulling against his hand restraints trying to get to the other boy.

 

That was when the magic was released.  Draco’s hands went quickly to Harry’s body pulling him down for a kiss.  He ran his hands over the muscles along his chest and up over his shoulders.  He followed the line of the body until he felt something soft.  The feathers were shimmering as he touched them.  So soft and light under his fingers.  His body moved into the other’s faster and harder.  “Fuck me, Harry.”

 

A sheen of sweat covered them as Harry raised up again and pushed the tempo faster.  Both of them crying out as Draco’s cock finally hit the sweet spot within Harry.  He leaned back and braced himself on the table as the cum shot out of his own untouched cock, splattering over the table and Draco.

 

The brunet shuddered and then collapsed on top of Draco, who wrapped his arms tenderly around the other boy.  He kissed him softly as the magic surrounding them faded.  He knew this moment was about to be interrupted.

 

He heard the screech of the redhead and the Mudblood...no he couldn’t think that way.  He held the trembling man above him.  He watched as the expressions began to cross the other’s face.  “What?”

 

“Shhh.  We will figure this out, Harry.  We need to get somewhere a bit more discreet.”

 

Harry raised his head and felt his entire body turn red.  “Oh Merlin.”  He sat back and looked down at the vision before him.  “Did we just…”

 

Draco smirked.  “Yes, we did.  Now, I don’t wish to be spectacle, so let us go and see my mother.  She will know what to do.”  He raised up and caressed the feathers coming from Harry’s back again.  He watched as the shiver went through the other’s body.

 

Together, they ignored the people surround them as Draco led him out of the Great Hall and to the infirmary.  He knew that they were going to be followed by a few of the onlookers, but he didn’t care.  He wanted to have this discussion in private and he knew that someone had to have the answers to it.

 

It was the Weasley mother that opened the door to the infirmary.  He nodded to her as he walked Harry to a secluded area that was still set aside for only a few people.  He glanced over at the bed where Snape was laying.  He never suspected that the man might survive the wounds, but Harry had gone back and brought him to the castle.  

 

Harry sat down on the bed beside Snape.  He glanced over at the other man and smiled softly.  Draco was unaware that Harry might have had warm feelings for the professor.  There was much he didn’t know about Harry.

 

“Draco, what is going on?”  Narcissa looked at the two boys.  Harry’s arms were draped around her son.  

 

"Mother, apparently something has been hidden in Harry’s ancestry and we need a bit of help.”

 

“A bit of help?  A bit of help?  Is that what you call this?  You just let him bugger you into the table…”

 

“Ronald, stop it.”  Mrs. Weasley snapped at her son.  “You will be quiet or you will be removed at once.”  She turned to gaze at the other mother in the room.  “Do you know what this could be?”

 

“Obviously the boy has a creature inheritance and has chosen my son as his mate.”  The blond walked over to the two and began to perform diagnostic spells on them.  She watched as the results were coming back to her.  Her face wrinkled as she studied it.

 

It was at the point that Madam Pomfrey came over to them.  She quickly analyzed the situation and read over Narcissa’s shoulder.  “Surely it couldn’t have been undetected?  How did he survive?”

 

“I’m not sure.  This doesn’t make sense.”  Narcissa turned her gaze to one of his best friends.  “How did Harry react last year when Draco left Hogwarts?”

 

Hermione studied her closely.  “He was the same.  He was depressed.  He was depressed for the whole year.  He had a lot on his mind.  He had spent the entire year following Malfoy around.  He knew that he was up to something and then that last night Dumbledore died.”

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded.  “I remember that.  They always followed the other in some way.  It does not explain how it could have gone on unnoticed.  They have been mated for over a year, but the bond had not been cemented until just now.”

 

“What?”  A chorus rang out behind the two sitting on the bed.  Harry turned his head into Draco’s neck inhaling softly.  

 

“So what is this happening to me?” Harry asked softly.

 

Narcissa smiled at the boy.  “Apparently, Mr. Potter you have a Veela ancestry.  Were you not told of this?”

 

Harry looked around at all the people surrounding him.  “Who would have told me?”

 

She gave him a strange look.  “Your relatives, of course.  Surely your aunt kept you aware of what was going on with her family line.”

 

“You mean this is from his mum?”  Ron butted in quickly.  “So, how does he get rid of this and Malfoy?”

 

Molly pulled him back to her chest as Narcissa lifted her nose in the air.  “He does not get rid of this or my son.  Unfortunately they have mated and it is too late to separate them.  Harry was beginning a downward spiral that could only end in his death if he had not reunited with my son.”

 

A few of the people surround them gasped.  “How can this be?”

 

A quiet hoarse voice from the bed beside them spoke.  “Did someone not fill the boy in on what his mother was?  Did you really leave his ancestry in check with his Muggle relatives who hated magic?”

 

Harry heard the voice and turned quickly to the other man rushing to his side.  “Are you alright?”  He felt Draco move right behind him.

 

Snape opened his eyes and saw the wings first.  “They are gorgeous, Harry.  Your mother would be so proud of them.”

 

“My mum?” Harry gazed concerned at the man lying there.

 

“Did anyone ever think of telling you about your mother or was it all about Potter?” he asked calmly.

 

“All anyone ever told me was that I had my mother’s eyes.”

 

Madam Pomfrey handed Snape a glass of water.  He took a sip from the glass before he continued.  “These dunderheads should have prepared you for this.  I was supposed to keep my distance, as you know.  Lily was my best friend.  Each of them watched her as she came into her inheritance.  Her feathers were as red as her hair.  Potter never knew what hit him when she turned on her allure.”

 

Harry looked around at the faces of the adults he had known for seven years.  “You guys knew?”

 

Molly smiled.  “Your mother was proud of her ancestry.  She was happy she was able to stand out among her family.  She would let her wings out just to distract a few people, but she never meant it in harm.  She would flirt with all the boys and then leave a trail of broken hearts.  Well, until she finally settled on James.”

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s and held tight to him.  “So, what does this mean?”  
Snape coughed beside him and he looked down.  “What it means is that you are a Veela, Harry.  One of these adults who have been closely involved in your upbringing should have prepared you for it.  When I can move around again, you and I will have a discussion all about your mother and fill in the bits of information that they should have been sharing all along.”

Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, muttering to himself. "Of course, because why would someone tell me?"

Draco spoke up.  “So we are really mated?”

 

“I’m afraid so, Draco,” his mother said quietly, walking over to her son and his mate.  “We just need to run a few tests to make sure everything is as it should be.  Other than that, we can have a nice family chat and discuss these new developments.  For now, why don’t you and Harry go on outside and walk around.  Let your bond settle a bit without outside interference.”

 

The boys nodded and looked around at the people still staring at them, or rather more at Harry.  “Let’s get dressed and leave this side show. We can let the adults make a few more decisions. We should really spend some more time cementing our bond."

"That wasn't enough?" Ron said quickly.

Draco laughed. "Surely not, Weasley. That was just the final consummation of our relationship. We are legally married in the eyes of the Ministry due to the creature in Harry. We need to find our own peace with each other before the world finds out."

Harry took the clothes being handed to him by Narcissa nodded. "Now, I would really like to put some clothes on now."


End file.
